1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for outputting an audio signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of acoustic technologies, various techniques for outputting an audio signal have been proposed. One of the techniques is a method of converting a single audio signal into a plurality of audio signals and then outputting the plurality of audio signals through a plurality of audio output units corresponding thereto. According to this method, however, when only some specific audio output units of the plurality of audio output units continue to output audio signals for certain duration, there are performance differences between the specific audio output units continuing to output the audio signals and the other audio output units which do not operate to output audio signals. That is, the frequent use of specific audio output units leads to a problem in that the performances of the specific audio output units continuously outputting audio signals are further degraded in comparison with the performances of the other audio output units which do not operate to output audio signals.
To overcome such a problem, a method of randomly changing audio signal output units at a predetermined period using a dynamic element matching (DEM) algorithm has been proposed to prevent only specific audio output units from continuing to output audio signals. However, such a conventional method causes computation amount to be increased due to the application of the complex algorithm.